User blog:Carrieunderwoodfanforlife/Carrie Underwood Performing at CMA Awards
In a surprise announcement (October 18), Carrie Underwood was revealed as a performer for the 2017 Country Music Association awards, airing live on ABC on November 8, 2017. Underwood, a ten-time co-host of the show and 8-time CMA Award winner, did not immediately reveal in what capacity she will be performing for the event. However, given the fact that her Storyteller Tour and 2015 album have long since wrapped up, it is a safe bet to assume she will be performing a new song. Back in May of this year, Underwood made waves in the Nashville community when she announced her move from label of twelve years, Arista/19 Managment, and switched to Universal Music Group's Nashville roster. She joins heavy-hitting country stars like Keith Urban and Luke Bryan on that label. It's currently unclear why she chose to leave Sony Music, considering she still had one more album to make in her contract with the "American Idol" record label. However, with the sudden demise of Idol from the television market, it's very possible Underwood was able to end her contract early,all on a good note, of course, considering she was one of Sony's biggest musical draws. Moving to a new home meant working on new music for 2018 with new managment taking over at UMG's Capitol Nashville. Underwood has quietly been working on new music since the end of July, spending more time at home with family and only venturing out to make a few public appearances. Despite several sources speculating the American Idol winner was again pregnant, Underwood shot down those rumors. In addition to appearing at the Grammys and Golden Globe awards this year, she found time to work on her Calia fitness collection and record a new musical intro for the NFL's Sunday Night show. Having had a couple of months to write and/or record new music, it's very posdible Underwood will be debuting a new lead single for the CMAs in November. Such a prominent stage would make a large impact for her first-week sales and boost promotion for a new album next year, if those are her plans. She will also be co-hosting the event with Brad Paisley, their 10th year together as hosts. Elsewhere, Underwood has received a nomination for the American Music Awards in November as well. An 11-time AMA winner and one of the most awarded country female performers for that show, she stands a very good chance of picking up another trophy this year as well. Performing at that event, usually held in Los Angeles or New York, could provide major exposure as well. But, it may be very possible Underwood will be part of a tribute performance at the CMAs this year instead of performing new music. Due to the tragic loss of life at a country music festival in Las Vegas earlier this year, as well as the deaths of several country music artists this year, it is very likely the CMAs will take a moment to honor those they lost in 2016 and 2017. Underwood would seem a perfect candidate for such a tribute. Either way, tune into the CMAs to find out exactly what Carrie has planned to perform. Category:Blog posts